Conflict At Eclipse
by Lishbashbaaaa
Summary: Godric and Eric are summoned to help a Scottish vampire clan who are dealing with a mysterious death on their hands. And the usual werewolf suspects didn't do it. There they meet Georgi and Ana, two barmaids who are caught up in it all. Review. :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : _Hey guys! This is a new True Blood fanfiction my friend – Old Greg (find her!) – and I have started writing together. I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to review!_ (:

**Disclaimer** : _We don't own any of the character's featured in the True Blood series but the story line and OC are ours. Thanks._

--

Ana's POV

Just another night working at the bar. I arrived at eight, already wearing the regulation provocative clothing. Basically lots of leather. I waved at Georgi who was serving a group of boys at the bar, she smiled back as I wandered through the employee only door to get my stuff.

"Evening Rob!" I called as I picked up my pad and pen from my cubby. Rob sauntered out of his office and lent against the door frame. Georgi and I had known Rob since we moved here three years ago. He's quite impressive to look at – very tall, pale, long dark hair – pretty typical looking vampire actually.

"Alright there Ana?" he said, nodding in my direction.

"Yeah I'm good, how are you?" I asked as I stored my bag back in my cubby.

"Can't complain, had a bit of a run in with the Were's last night… one of them was harassing Kathy so we had to step in." Rob explained, my eyes widened.

"Was anyone hurt?" Rob smirked at the concern in my voice.

"Nah, Kathy was just a bit shaken up at what happened but other than that all is well." He replied.

"That's good. Well I'd best get to work, catch you later maybe." Rob waved as I passed back through the door again.

It was fairly quiet tonight, a few shifters and vamps in, but nothing like a Friday night. Eclipse was one of the most popular supernatural clubs in Edinburgh, it was always very busy at the weekend. I grabbed an empty pitcher from a table and headed over to the bar.

"Hey Georgi!"

"Hi darling," she replied happily, whilst she filled up the pitcher, "How's life?" she inquired.

"Same as usual, anything interesting happen tonight?" I asked

"No, had a few cheesy chat up lines but that's it" She answered.

"Same as every night then?" I laughed with a wink, "I'd better get to work though, got to make money somehow, tell me about them later." I said as I walked off.

--

Georgi POV

After Ana walked away I turned to Sean, the vampire bartender, and handed him some empty glasses.

"Ugh, I'm so tired!" I moaned

"Did you have a busy night eh?" he winked as he said it.

"I might have..." I answered giving him a cheeky grin whilst turning back to the bar.

"A True Blood A positive and a Gin and Tonic please" a tall dark haired vampire said, he had a small blond with him who looked a little out of place to say the least.

"No worries, coming right up. Haven't see you here before, are you on holiday?" I said trying to make conversation whilst not sounding too intrusive.

"How did you guess?" he said.

"Well the strong American accent kinda gives it away," I remarked, laughing a little. He smiled back.

"My name is Bill and this is Sookie." he said in smooth southern accent.

"Hi there!" the young blond piped up.

"My name is Georgiana, Georgi for short" I smiled at them, they seemed nice, "What brings you to Edinburgh then?" I asked serving them up their drinks and placing them on the bar.

"Well, I've always wanted to come to Scotland, and Edinburgh seemed a good place to start." The blonde said, her southern accent made her stand out even more.

"Well I hope you enjoy you stay, if you need anything else or if you want me to point out good places to visit, just ask." I smiled encouragingly.

"Thank you Georgiana keep that in mind." Bill said as he took the drinks and walked away.

"Who was that?" Ana asked as she ordered some drinks.

"Just a nice couple from America called Bill and Sookie, they're here on their hols," I explained, filling up the drinks she ordered.

" Oh cool." She replied with a shrug as she took the drinks and headed over to a table of Shifters.

--

The time flew by and it was soon time to close up. All the drunks were dealt with by Sean and all we had to do was now was clean up.

"Not a bas night eh?" Ana said as she picked up the last empty glasses and put them on the bar.

"No, it was pretty good, wasn't too eventful though. Always a bit of a downer, I kinda like a bit of action." I said as I wiped down one of the tables.

"You ladies interested in a drink then?" Sean said, holding up a couple of clean glasses from behind the bar. He had always had a little thing for Ana, but she was never really interested in a work colleague.

"Sorry darling I've got Uni tomorrow, I really need to get some sleep, but Ana might want to..." his face lit up at this. Ana shot me a deathly look before turning to Sean and making up some excuse about having to babysit for a friend tomorrow so she'd best not be hung over. I smirked as she mouthed 'I hate you' with a glare to me from behind Sean.

"Bye Sean! Bye Rob!" I shouted as we left Eclipse.

"Bye Ladies, see you tomorrow night!" Rob shouted back.

We stepped into the cool night air and headed for home. We lived very close to the club - only round the corner – so a quick walk was all we needed to get rid of the smell of booze and cigarettes. I went straight to bed when I got home, falling into my warm bed within seconds and Ana wasn't long behind me into her own bed.

--

**Author's Note **: Sooooo... what'cha think?(: Reviews please. Much appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**: _Thankyou to everyone who reviewed.(: such great reviews surely marks the beginning of a great story! Here's chapter two, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer**: _We don't own any of the character's featured in the True Blood series but the story line and OC are ours. Thanks._

--

Ana's POV

The next day I slept in after such a late night – we hadn't got home til nearly one o'clock and Georgi was gone by the time I woke up. She's studying Ancient History and Metaphysics at university, so I spent most the morning, and early afternoon, watching TV and eating cheese and toast. I dozed off again watching reruns of Friends and by the time I woke up again Georgi was home. I heard her get into the shower and decided to make us dinner before we left for Eclipse. We ate quickly and I changed into a corset, short shorts and heels, Georgi chose a pair of very skinny jeans, a top with "Bite Me" written on it and high heels. She tended to dress a little more casually than me when working. At About half past seven we headed for Eclipse.

At Eclipse I quickly set up my tables for the night before Rob opened up the doors. Georgi was already wiping down the bar for the first of the nights patrons and Sean was stacking the refrigerator with fresh boxes of True Blood and Royalty. Royalty cost a bomb to have in the club but Rob insisted he sold enough to make profit, fair enough I guess. Two of the other waitresses, Carly and Josie were standing at the bar waiting for Rob to open the doors. Every evening usually starts with the humans and a few shifters but as the night goes on, more of the 'hardcore' supes arrive – vamps and weres. Weres and vamps don't get along, relatively speaking, and we've had our fair share of fights at Eclipse but I was almost certain tonight wasn't going to be one of them...

"Alright guys! Ready to start?" Rob yelled enthusiastically from behind the bar. We answered him back with a mixture of yells and cheers. He pressed the button behind the bar and the lights dimmed and the doors opened. As the first of the crowd spilled in, I waited patiently for the customers to get seated with Carly, Josie and the vampire waiter, Adrian, who had just arrived. The first few customers were human with a mixture of shifter companions. Don't ask me how I know, after working in a supe bar for so long you kinda come to realise who is and who isn't. Surprisingly there were already a few vampires in who sat at a table in my section. I strolled over quickly, my pen and paper in hand.

"Good evening and welcome to Eclipse. What can I get you guys tonight?" The two vamps were both male – tall, pale (well, duh) and both had dark brown almost jet black hair.

"I'll have True Blood, A negative please," The one on my left said without a glance at the menu.

"Sure thing," I wrote that down and turned to the other vampire, "And for you, sir?" The other vampire studied the leather bound menu.

"I see you have Royalty on here," he said, indicating with a finger, "Surely that's expensive to get here?" I smiled politely and nodded.

"Yeah, Rob gets it flown in especially 'cause he knows some customers will go to the expenses. Can I get you some of it then?" The vamp nodded and closed the menu.

"B positive, please." I nodded and smiled once again before heading over to bar.

"A negative TrueBlood and a B positive Royalty please!" I yelled at Georgi. Rob raised his eyebrows at me and I jerked my head back in the direction of the table of two vampires. He nodded in understanding and went back to serving some other vamps. Georgi handed me the drinks and I quickly marched back to the table before placing their drink before them.

--

Georgi's POV

It was busy already surprisingly and the night had hardly begun. I glanced over my shoulder and checked the clock behind the bar and saw it was only half nine.

"Bugger," I cursed under my breath as I wiped down the bar once again.

"Problem there, Georgi?" I looked up to see the face of the voice. It was Bill the vamp and his girlfriend (maybe just his blood donor?) Sookie from last night.

"Oh hey, what can I get you guys?" I smiled, happy to see some known faces.

"Same as last night please," Bill said with a gracious smile. I quickly served up their drinks and then placed them on the bar in front of them. Bill placed a 20 dollar note in my hand and then closed my fist, "Keep the change." I grinned and put the change in my pocket. First tip of the night, hell yes.

--

By about half ten, quarter to eleven, the bar was absolutely heaving with people of the supernatural and human variety alike. I glanced over at Ana who seemed to be having a hard time with her packed tables. I watched as she balanced two trays of drinks and shuffled carefully through the crowd.

"That girl has skill, eh?" Someone said, nudging me. I turned to meet the eyes of Sean. I smiled at him and nodded.

"She sure does, don't know how she does it!" We laughed and turned to serve more customers at the bar.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a large group of local weres walked in. I noticed Ciaran Emery – the pack leader – and his sister Niamh enter the club first. Ciaran and his pack are originally from Ireland, and they've got a large base here now, almost 20 or 30 weres, some shifters too. Rob doesn't mind them as much as other weres but like old myths and legends, vamps and weres do not get on. They headed straight for their usual table in Ana's section, which unusually, for tonight was situated right next to the table of local vamps. I turned to look at Ana who seemed to roll her eyes at the sight and I suddenly felt very sorry for her.

--

Ana's POV

I turned around just in time to see the weres enter through the doors. Ciaran nodded at me and Niamh gave me a slight sneer. Niamh was Ciaran's younger sister and very protective over him in a weird motherly way, I guessed it must be a werewolf thing. Whilst all the weres got seated – right next to the table of vamps – I hurried to finish up a couple more orders before heading to the table.

"Hey guys," I said, trying to sound cheering and enthusiastic but in all honesty I was exhausted and this night wasn't getting any easier, "What can I get yous?"

"A couple of pitchers of cider would be great, Ana," Ciaran smiled, warm enough.

"And a couple of baskets of chips!" Someone chipped in.

"Ooh and onion rings!" The whole table laughed and I scribbled it down on my pad.

"Coming right up," I smiled forcefully, I wasn't in the mood for jokes tonight. I slammed the order down on the bar and Georgi quickly took it from my hand and placed the order at the kitchen. She squeezed my hand before getting the drinks.

"Keep calm, Ana, breathe." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before counting to ten. When I opened them again Georgi was standing smiling at me, "Go get 'em." I managed to smile back and return back to the table of weres. Just as I approached, one of the vamps from the other table stood up and turned to walk my way with a bottle of TrueBlood in his hand. The next thing I knew, Niamh Emery was covered in TrueBlood and Ciaran Emery was on his feet to face the vamp.

"What the _hell _ did you do that for?!" He yelled at the vamp. I could see the vamp was grinning.

"What do you mean, _dog_? I didn't do anything, just a little trip is all." The rest of the vamps snickered and watched as Niamh ran off to the Ladies bathroom.

"Oh aye, you vamps don't ever trip. That was planned, end of." I watched as Ciaran stepped in closer, his hands balling up into fists.

"Oh yeah? And so what it if it was?" The vamp sneered down at Ciaran. Ciaran Emery is a tall guy, probably over six foot but this vamp was just taller than him.

"Then you're gonna pay you bloodsucker..." Ciaran growled through gritted teeth. Then, just a suddenly, Rob appeared at my side.

"If you boys have a problem, then I suggest you get the hell out my bar."

--

**Author's Note**: _Hope you guys enjoyed it! Bit more this time. We're loving having our story up and please remember to review, even if it's just one or two words!(:_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note** : _Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, took us a wee while sorry, I was away in London._

**Disclaimer** : _We don't own any of the character's featured in the True Blood series but the story line and OC are ours. Thanks._

Georgi POV

I watched as Niamh ran to the toilet to get the TrueBlood off her clothes.

"Oh no..." I muttered to Sean. The whole club was watching the were and the vamp square off to each other in anticipation. I knew we'd have a fight on our hands if something didn't happen. And fast. Then Rob appeared quickly to the left of Ciaran.

"If you boys have a problem I suggest you get the hell out of my club." Rob's strong voice echoed through the club, which by now had gone very silent except for the sounds of breathing.

I jumped on to the bar, swivelled round, shimmied off the other side and walked over to Ana and Rob. I grabbed Ciaran's arm to get his attention, he turned to me and his face softened. We go way back, had a few flings with him, that sort of thing... But we've always been friends, through it all.

"Come with me," I said and he simply nodded in reply.

I turned back to the offending vampire and handed him a £5 note.

"Go buy a drink," I ordered and he smiled slyly, as though he thought he'd gotten away with it. But Rob grabbed him by the collar and led him to his office without another word.

"He's definitely in for it," I told Ciaran as we headed to the cloakroom area, "I hope your sister is okay," I said with all honesty as I perched on an old bar stool. Niamh can be a bit bitchy at times and can sometimes come across as arrogant but really she isn't that bad. It's just being one of the only females in a pack of men that makes her exterior seem hard to break to other females. And males for that matter. I didn't like to point out she'd hardly had any kind of long lasting relationships.

"I sure she's fine, her pride will be wounded, but that's all," Ciaran answered, running a hand over his face and through his dark hair.

"I'm sure I can get you some free drinks after that display," I said, shrugging.

"That would be great, but another night maybe, I fear we may have outstayed our welcome," he stated simply. I couldn't help but silently agree.

"Yeah, might be a good idea. Another night then?" I asked.

"I'll hold you to it though, and someday, you'll share that drink with me..." He wink and waggled his finger at me but I just laughed.

We headed back into the club where the group of vamps were being escorted out of the club, and the Were Clan were getting their coats ready to leave too. I briefly hugged Ciaran and then walked over to Ana who was leaning against the bar, looking exhausted.

"Are you okay darling?" I asked, poking her side lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said half heartedly.

"Come on. We've only got two hours until our shift finishes" I said jokingly.

She just smiled and went to take orders. I headed back to the bar; Rob was standing there waiting for me.

"Thanks for that," he said, patting me on the shoulder, "It's good you know Ciaran that could have been a lot worse." He grimaced at the thought.

"I just don't want to see you club get wrecked that's all" I answered. He smiled then turned to walk into his office. I guessed the offending vamp was long gone.

Thankfully the club quieted down and the last few hours were actually enjoyable, I chatted away to a very nice Vamp named Daniel. Ana seemed to be enjoying herself too, I saw her flirting with a good looking shifter and he'd just given her his number. I watched as she smiled and put it in her pad for safe keeping.

Ana POV

After the fight had been dealt with the club had club had quietened down a lot, which I was very glad of. I could feel a migraine coming on and I was glad I had the whole of the day to sleep it off before another shift tomorrow evening. There was a group of shifters in my section, who were very nice, and tipped well too! Not to mention one of them had given me his number.

"Can I have a TrueBlood B negative mixed with a red wine Georgi?" I asked.

"How's the night going?" she asked, quickly getting the drink together.

"I'm so tired but not long to go now," I looked at the clock; we only had half an hour to go now.

"Yeah I'm glad I don't have Uni tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep all day!" She laughed.

"Same, we've practically turned nocturnal since working here," I joked.

"Haha, very true!" She handed me the drinks and I walked over to a vamp and his human companion for the night. I was looking forward to going to bed, and then I remembered who was working tomorrow night. I quickly deposited the drinks and rushed back over to the bar.

"Georgi! Jared is working here tomorrow isn't he!?" I shouted.

"Oh my God, so he is! Nice one!" She grinned back.

Jared is a vampire and he came over from Dallas to work here for a bit. He is one of the funniest vampires you'll ever meet and quite good looking. Unfortunately he prefers men, but we still both have a crush on him. He's a lot of fun to work with and very popular with the customers.

"I'm looking forward to work tomorrow night now!" Georgi said enthusiastically, winking at me.

"Yeah, me too!" We laughed together and carried on with our work.

At 2.00am we had finally closed. We stacked all the chairs and went to get our coats. As we left the club, the cool air was a welcome sensation. When we got home we collapsed on to our beds and went to sleep straight away.

**Author's Note** : Review please? (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: _Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, took us a wee while sorry. Leave nice reviews pleaseee.(:_

**Disclaimer**: _We don't own any of the characters featured in the True Blood series but the story line and OC are ours. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

Georgi POV

After the drama of the night before, Eclipse seemed eerily quiet. The bar was almost dead and most of the Saturday night waitresses were standing around with nothing to do. I looked over at Ana who was leaning casually against the service hatch talking to Sean and I nodded quickly at Rob to indicate where I was going before joining the pair.

"Hey," Ana said with a smile as I approached.

"Evening," Sean said with a wink, always the flirt. I rolled my eyes and grinned before leaning against the wall.

"So, any goss?" I asked, folding my arms. Sean snorted and gestured to the club.

"You think there's any goss _tonight_? This place is as dead as a vamp in a dead hotel." He said, leaning his head on his folded arms. Ana smacked him around the head.

"Don't be so rude. Your _employer_ is a vamp." She huffed.

"Ana, hate to break it to ya, but _I'm _a vamp…" Sean replied quickly. I cracked a smile at that and turned to survey the club. The doors were steadily opening with customers now and I saw Ciaran Emery walk through the doors. I raised my eyebrows, I didn't expect him to be here so soon again. He nodded at me and I turned back to Ana and Sean.

"Well I'd best get back to "work"," I drew quotation marks in the air with my hands. They waved at me half-heartedly as I headed back to the bar. Ciaran sat down heavily and I wandered over to him.

"You alright?" I asked, patting his broad shoulder. He shrugged.

"Could be better," he said with a husky voice, "Can I get a beer please?" I nodded and quickly got his drink before placing it in front of him.

"How's Niamh..?" I asked cautiously. Anyone who knew Niamh would know she knows how to keep a grudge. She hasn't entirely forgiven me for that one time when I spilt lemonade down her top…and that was about a year ago. Oops.

"Umm, she's doing okay. Still raging mad but we managed to calm her down last night. It's more about her pride rather than feelings I guess." Ciaran shrugged unhappily. I looked down at his slumped form, a sad feeling creeping through my stomach. I hated seeing my friends unhappy.

"Hey," I said and Ciaran looked up, "How about that drink sometime? We could go through to the other clubs in Edinburgh and hang for a night?" I smiled warmly and got a grin in response.

"Alright," Ciaran said, "You're on. How about Friday night?" I nodded and we shook hands on it, grinning like idiots. "Good, well I'd best get back to the pack, I was just coming round to see you really." Ciaran drained his drink and then waved at Ana and Sean before leaving again. I smiled to myself and got back to serving customers.

* * *

Ana POV

I spent most the night with Sean at the serving hatch because hardly anyone came to my tables. A young teenage couple on their "first date" who ordered chips to share and non-alcoholic drinks each; a small group of shifters who shared a bottle of wine; and a couple of elderly men sharing a warm pint who tipped nicely. Sean was surprisingly un-flirty tonight, I had hoped he found a vamp to pair up with but when I asked he shrugged.

"No such luck, Ana, besides, I prefer the warm blooded…" He winked at me and I turned away, blushing. Last night I had got the number off a cute shifter and we'd been texting constantly. He wanted to take me out on Friday night and I had agreed. Soon enough it was time to close up, a little bit early as customers were so few on the ground. When the last couple bid us goodnight, Rob locked the doors and we each began our daily clean up routine. I wiped down tables, Georgi cleared the bar, Rob watched over everyone and Sean cleaned the kitchen with Jared…

"Wait!" I called, "Where's Jared?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Rob was standing at the bar with Georgi looking puzzled, "I haven't seen him all evening." I admitted.

"Me neither." Georgi said.

"Nu-uh hasn't been here." Sean popped his head through the serving hatch. Everyone chipped in and started discussing it amongst themselves and Georgi and I just looked at one another, confused. Jared _never _missed work, he loved it here. Rob picked up the phone, "Alright, alright, I call him and see where the bugger has got to. In the meantime could you take out the rubbish Ana? It's kinda all piling up in the bin room." I nodded and grabbed Georgi's arm as I passed.

"That's strange that Jared isn't here tonight," she said as we walked through the employee's door and through to the bin room.

"I know, he hardly _ever _misses work here," I said, grabbing a few bin bags in either hand.

"Exactly, plus he would've told someone if he hadn't been able to make it. Not that we really needed him here tonight…" Georgi laughed uneasily as I shoved the back door open with my shoulder. The alley behind the club light up with the sensor light. Rob had several huge dumpsters for the excessive amount of crap the club produces.

"Ugh, what's that _smell_?" Georgi said, scrunching up her nose. I could smell something…like blood?

"Oh jeez, that reeks! What is it?" I said, gingerly stepping over the random rubbish littered around. Georgi stepped towards the closest dumpster and opened it up. Suddenly her face dropped and she started backing away from the dumpster.

"Ana… oh my God, Ana…" She rushed away from the dumpster, covering her mouth with a hand. I slowly approached the open dumpster and peered inside cautiously. Lying just inside, covered only just in bags of rubbish, was Jared. Even paler than his usual vampire self and covered in cuts and punctures it was obvious he had been drained and left for dead. For real this time.

"Shit." I gasped. Then Rob appeared at the door, holding our jackets with a smile on his face.

"Come on girls, what's taking you ninnies so long?" His smile dropped as soon as he saw our shocked faces. I pointed a shaky hand at the dumpster and Rob was over there in the blink of an eye. He hissed slowly and then picked up Jared's dead body. Georgi and I flinched away at the sight of Jared. His clothes were ripped and dirty and covered in dark patches that we both knew was blood. Rob flew back into the club and we followed him hurriedly.

* * *

Georgi POV

Ana and I sat outside Rob's office, huddled down in our jackets and each clutching a mug of something warm. They had called some of the Weres in for interrogation. Ana was still a little shaken up so I put a comforting arm around her whilst we waited. After about an hour, Rob appeared out of the office looking completely knackered, with Ciaran following him in much the same state.

"What's happening? Do you know anything?" I asked quickly, standing to my feet.

"Well, the weres had nothing to do with it, that's for sure," Rob said, rubbing his neck. Ciaran nodded solemnly and headed towards the door, "We've decided to call the leader of Jared's nest back in Dallas, they might be able to help us find out what's happened to Jared."

"Right. Is there anything we can do?" Ana asked, always up for volunteering, even in a time like this.

"No girls, you should go home and get some rest. Sean will escort you for safety." Rob nodded at Sean who was standing not far away, slouched against the wall. We left with a quick wave to Rob, eager to get home.

* * *

Rob POV

I headed back into my office after everyone had left. It was almost dawn, I could feel it but I knew I had one thing to do before I could sleep this horrible night away. I eased myself into the leather chair behind my desk and picked up the phone before entering the number. After two rings someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Godric. We need you."


	5. Authors Note

_Heyy guys;_

_Look I know we don't update often but 5 people have this story on alert so please review? For the last two chapters we've only had one reviewer – opticon217 – thank you so much for sticking with it!_

_So review if you have the time, please, much appreciated._


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**: _We hate to nag but reviews are nice.(: Sorry for the delay in updating. Maddy left me (*sob sob*) but we've decided to keep writing but over email and stuff.(:_

**Disclaimer**: _We don't own any of the characters featured in the True Blood series but the story line and OC are ours. Thanks._

_

* * *

_

**Godric POV**

After receiving the call from Rob about Jared's suspicious death I decided I might need some help with this. I knew Eric would only be too happy to oblige. I phoned a few airline companies to get flight details, it had been such a long time since I had been to Edinburgh. I think it was 1842, the day that Queen Victoria visited Scotland for the first time, the crowds were huge, that was where I first met Rob. I smiled to myself it would be interesting to see how much the city had changed. I picked up the phone and dialed the number for Fangtasia.

**Eric POV**

I was sitting in my office at Fangtasia, discussing next week's delivery of merchandise with Pam when my mobile rang. Pam rolled her eyes at me as I reached for it on my desk.

"Problem, Pam?" I fixed her under my gaze.

"Of course not Eric, you just know how much I _despise _those things." She spat out the words and I smiled. Ahh, typical Pam, I thought to myself.

"Eric Northman speaking," I answered the phone in my smoothest voice, leaning back in my leather chair.

"Eric, I need your help." It was Godric. I suddenly sat forward, my full attention on my maker. Pam noticed my change in stance and looked concerned. I mouthed 'Godric' at her and she nodded once.

"Godric? What is wrong?" I said quickly.

"Eric, my old friend Rob in Scotland has contacted me," Godric explained. Rob? That sounded familiar…

"Rob? The old guy we sent Jared to?" I remembered now. A while back we had a young vampire called Jared working at Fangtasia. He was a hit with the ladies but he got distracted to easily and didn't pull his weight, so I shipped him off to Scotland hoping that Rob might whip him in to shape a little.

"Yes, my child, that is correct. He has asked for our help. Jared has been killed and the Were suspects are pleading not guilty. We must answer Rob's call and see to it that this case is solved. How soon can you be in Dallas?" Godric asked. I glanced at the clock on my desk and saw it was only just past nine o'clock.

"I can be there in a few hours. I'll just need to make a few arrangements."

"I will see you soon Eric" with that Godric hung up the phone.

I turned back to Pam who looked at me with interested eyes.

"Pam I need you to take over here for a while. I need to go to Scotland for a while, Godric needs my help." I explained.

"Scotland? Why Scotland?" she looked somewhat disgusted.

"You remember Jared, yes?" She nodded in reply.

"Well he's just been murdered and they don't know who did it. Since Rob doesn't really have the time to investigate and since Godric and I sent him there we're going to have to solve this one," Pam looked briefly shocked, "I'll be leaving very soon, so I need you to look after this place till I get back."

"Okay. How long will you be gone?" she asked.

"I really don't know, could be a few weeks, could be a month, it depends how quickly we can track down the murderer" I stood up and headed out the office, quickly packing a few things then flying off towards Dallas.

**Georgi POV**

Now that the word had gotten round that a vamp had been found dead right outside the club, the rate of customers had definitely slowed down. I was slumped behind the bar looking at the deserted club. A grand total of eight people, that was a first. Ana was perched on a bar stool in front of me, she looked exhausted. She'd been out all last night with a shifter she's been seeing, who knows what they got up to. I saw Rob exit his office and he walked over to us.

"I've just got a reply from the Vamps in Dallas, there leaving now and should be here tomorrow night and I want you to be here to greet them, you're the only two human workers here I trust with welcoming them." Rob explained to us.

"Well that's very flattering," I said, straightening up and looking at him dead in the eye.

"Gee thanks Rob, but I am knackered. And I don't think me spending time with a shifter lately will help the situation much either..." Ana said, shrugging her shoulders. I agreed with her on that, Vamps and shifters aren't really the best of friends.

"Well _I_ would appreciate it if you were there girls. I mean, you were the two who discovered Jared so your input into this investigation would be highly appreciated. I know you wouldn't lie to me, and I can make sure the Dallas Vamps will believe me, Godric is an old friend. Plus, I think you'll fine if you do help, it could be highly profitable…" Rob winked slyly. I looked across at Ana who nodded, we sure wouldn't mind the extra money for a change to the odd tips from sleazy guys.

"Sure Rob, we'll be there." I smiled encouragingly and Ana did too.

"Great!" Rob exclaimed with enthusiasm, "Just hang around after work tomorrow and then we can get down to business." Rob spun on his heels and headed for his office again. I turned to Ana who was still slumped on the barstool.

"I think you'd better head girl, you look dead on your feet, and I'm sure that won't help us tomorrow. Go home, I'll man your tables for you." I patted her on the shoulder as she smiled feebly and slid off the stool.

"Thanks Georgi, I seriously don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged me feebly and I smiled.

**Ana POV**

After such a long day, and even longer nights I have to add, I was so relieved to get home. The club didn't need me that badly tonight, it was as dead as I had ever seen it. I almost immediately crawled into bed after grabbing a drink of my favourite sweet tea. The house was cold and my bed and electric blanket were extremely welcoming to my tired body. I turned on my bedside light and saw a hand written note laying beside the lamp. It was written on a piece of crumpled paper, splattered with something dark. I put down my tea and reached for the note tentatively.

_I will get you and you will suffer like Jared did._

I screamed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews?(: We've got lots of ideas for the next chapter so hopefully an update soon! :D


End file.
